100 Days
by Rena1ssance
Summary: Sasuke is heartless. He doesn't care about love, and he especially doesn't care for Hinata. That is until the day he was assigned to spend 100 days with her. Is there any hope for him and his new found feelings, since Hinata loves Naruto?  Modern Day
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or the characters.

Author's Notes:  
>This story will jump between Sasuke and Hinata's perspective. The bold name represents who's perspective the story is from.<p>

This chapter may be confusing at first.. but it will make more sense later on =) I hope XD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<br>**I glared at the sky. How was it that I had landed myself in this situation? Me, Sasuke, a baby sitter for that timid shadow, Hinata. I gritted my teeth. I suppose there were worse choices.

My skin prickled and I turned my head to see my assignment walk out of a bookstore.

**Hinata  
><strong>The glare of the sun in my eyes blinded me as I stepped out of the bookstore. As my eyes adjusted, I saw him. A boy that was older than me, leaning against the brick wall a few stores down. He was dressed entirely in black – black jeans and a black shirt that contrasted with his pale skin. I swallowed hard. He looked like a brooding dark angel. Even at this distance I could tell that he was strong, despite his lean appearance. I always had good vision, and it surprised me at times that I could tell so much from a single glance. The boy was dangerous.

**Sasuke  
><strong>I waited patiently, making an analysis about what her actions would tell me about her. If she turned and walked the other way, even though her house was in this direction, it would show that she was more than a coward and hated confrontation. If she chose to walk this way with me here, I would say her practicality was stronger than her fear of dangerous strangers. But she would probably keep her head down and try not to attract attention.

Physically, she wasn't much to look at. She was average. Long dark hair, pale eyes, pale skin… I couldn't tell much about her figure based on her clothing, except that she was wearing too many and it made her look like a bulky snowman – snowwoman, I corrected.

I smirked when I saw her trying to decide what to do. She looked so vulnerable, trapped. Then she took a step in my direction. My smirk widened when I saw her keep her head down, hair obscuring her face. I let her pass me and saw her shoulders relax.

I grinned. Why shouldn't I make the most of this annoying assignment and have some fun?

"Hey," I called out in a low voice.

She froze. I swear I saw her thoughts – turn or run?

She turned very slowly and looked up. I blinked in surprise. This close, I could see that the colour of her eyes were a pale lavender.

"You dropped this," I held out my hand.

Her brows creased in a thoughtful, uncertain way.

"Thanks." She replied, uncertainly. She reached out her hand to take the book from me. Her fingertips brushed my hand and I felt as if someone had stunned me. I pulled back automatically. What the Hades was that feeling?

She bit her lip, as if wondering to leave the book with me.

"Sorry," I muttered and gave her the book carefully, making sure that I didn't touch her skin.

She looked perplexed, as if expecting me to be a demon that would devour her. She gave me a small smile and pressed her book to her chest. Then without another word, she turned and walked away.

**Hinata  
><strong>I forced myself to walk and not run. I could feel his eyes following me. My heart was slamming against my ribs. I didn't know if it was because I felt as if I had escaped from something dangerous or the encounter with him had sparked something in me.


	2. Convince Me

Author's Notes:  
>Thanks for the reviews and those who have 'tagged' me =) Glad that it isn't confusing ^_^<p>

This chapter is the next day, in case you're wondering about the time.

Lets get the ball rolling!

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

I watched with a small smile as Naruto weaved past an opponent from the other team. He faked a pass, spun on his heal and jumped. I watched the ripple of muscles beneath his tanned skin as he raised his arms above his head, t-shirt riding up an inch to reveal his firm abs. I forced myself to watch the basketball rather than his appealing body. The basketball arced through the air and fell through the hoop with a crinkle of metal chains.

His smile was infectious. His teammates slapped his back and high-fived him. Then he turned and waved. I felt my cheeks warm. Naruto was waving, at _me_! Then I heard the giggles and saw Sakura wave back at Naruto. Sakura was sitting with Ino on the wooden table a few metres away from me.

I quickly lowered my head back behind my book, secretly peering over the edge to watch the rest of Naruto's basketball game.

"Are you a bookworm?" asked a low voice behind me.

I jumped and looked behind me. A pair of black chucks, leading up to black jeans, a fitted black t-shirt… my mouth went dry.

It was the boy from before. His shoulder was leaning against the rough bark of the tree I had taken shelter under.

"Are you a bookworm or just pretending to be one?" he asked, a smile in his voice. It was as if he knew what I was really doing.

I stood up and brushed dirt and grass from my jeans. "Why are you talking to me?"

Even though I was standing, he was still a head taller than me. He looked down at me with his smoldering dark eyes. My pulse quickened.

"Is it wrong to talk to you?"

I looked down at my scuffed shoes. "No. But it isn't really normal."

He didn't say anything so I looked up, wondering what his expression would be.

He was watching the basketball game; a spark of longing in those dark eyes of his.

I licked my suddenly dry lips. "Do you play?"

He shook his head and turned his attention back to me. "Do you?"

"No. I'm not really that coordinated." I replied truthfully. "I just like to watch."

I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. "Who do you like to watch?"

I felt my cheeks burn. "Wh-what are you saying?" I stammered, caught off guard. Was I that obvious? With this secret out in the open – me watching Naruto, make me a stalker?

**Sasuke**  
>I couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto my lips. It felt foreign for it to move automatically. Normally I would have to force myself and hope that it looked like a smile and not a grimace.<p>

I nodded to the basketball court. "Which one?" I pressed.

Her cheeks were a gorgeous shade of embarrassment. "I don't think this is an appropriate conversation."

I laughed. The laugh sounded strange to my ears. How long had it been since I had laughed?

"Does he know how you feel?" I asked seriously.

Her eyes glanced in the direction of a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why were girls attracted to that kind of physic? He looked like a ken doll.

Then I saw her eyes dart to the wooden picnic table where a girl with ridiculous pink hair sat beside a Barbie. So, the guy she liked was interested in someone else. How clichéd.

I wanted to groan. This assignment was going to suck so hard; I'd have a permanent hickey at the end of it.

"Unrequited…" I trailed off.

She turned back to me. "It's only unrequited if you confess and your feelings aren't returned." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "He doesn't know I exist. But I think it's better that way."

I shook my head. "Are you one of those sappy girls that are content with just watching the person they like from afar? You didn't strike me as a stalker."

She pursed her lips and turned her back on me. My words had struck a nerve. I knew she was going to walk away.

"Wait." I called before she had taken a step. "What if I told you that I could make him notice you?"

She eyed me warily, "Why would you offer your _help_ in this situation?"

I sighed. She was so… complicated. "Because."

Her eyes narrowed, "_Because_ isn't an answer."

"Yes it is. It's just not a reason."

She raised a petite hand to her temple. Was I giving her a headache?

"I don't need your help."

I wanted to shake some sense into her. Of course she needed help! The reason why she was hiding in the shadows of a tree, pretending to read a book while watching her crush, who didn't know she existed, needed help.

I decided to change my approach. "What if I told you, I need your help?"

She looked taken aback. "With what?"

I lowered my voice. "Can you help me to redeem myself?"

**Hinata  
><strong>What was this person saying? We had only met each other twice now, and he was saying something like that… but I could sense his sincerity behind it. There was a deeper meaning behind his words. I hated it when people asked for my help. My greatest weakness was that I could never say no. Even when I knew that I could be putting myself in an awkward situation.

I shift uncomfortably. "How can I help you… with that?"

His face remained neutral, "Let me spend 100 days with you."

"What?" the words slipped from my mouth.

He gave me a loop sided smile. "100 days with me, and that idiot will know you exist."


	3. Transforming You

Author's Notes:  
>Yay, no writers block.. yet. I can feel it coming because things are getting tricky and I'm trying to decide on some 'character facts'. haha.<p>

This is a pretty long chapter.. Let me know what you think of it =) Too long winded? Too much OCness? Too fast paced?

Oh yeh, I didn't make Hinata stutter because I think it just drags the story.

* * *

><p>DAY ONE<p>

**Hinata  
><strong>I couldn't believe it. I had agreed to his – Sasuke's deal. I kicked a small pebble off the sidewalk. Apparently his deal meant that I had to accompany him to the shops. I kicked another stray pebble, slightly agitated. How did helping him redeem himself have anything to do with shopping? And wasn't _he_ supposed to be spending 100 days with me, not the other way around?

**Sasuke  
><strong>I was surprised and slightly pleased (although I wouldn't never admit it out loud), to see Hinata step through the sliding doors of the shopping centre. I smirked. She looked annoyed and flustered.

"What?" she demanded, her eyes flashed as she saw my smirk.

I tilted my head and turned, without waiting to see if she followed. She grumbled something and then I heard the soft pad of her footsteps behind me.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

I stopped and she stumbled into me. I quickly moved forward at the touch of her hands on my back. It sent a shock of warmth through me.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "You just stopped."

"We're going in here," I replied, trying to ignore the warmth of her hands that lingered in my shirt.

**Hinata  
><strong>"Wait!" I bit my lip, feeling uncomfortable. "We're going to go in there?"

My embarrassment turned into agitation. It looked like he was going to laugh.

"Yes, we're going into this store to buy you new clothes." He said it in such a matter of fact tone that all I could do was shoulder past him. He made me feel so immature.

"So? What now?" I didn't try to hide my icy tone.

He stepped beside me, careful not to touch me. "Now, I look for clothes and you try them no."

I stared after him with my mouth slightly hanging open. No way on earth was a guy going to pick clothes for me to wear – especially not a guy that dressed all 'emo' like him.

Five minutes later and I found myself in the dressing room, glaring at the items Sasuke had thrust into my arms.

"We're not getting any younger Hinata." Came Sasuke's voice from outside the door. "Hurry up, or I'll come in and force you into those clothes."

"Fine, fine!" I yelled back, and then muttered under my breath, "Pervert."

"Don't make me prove you right," he replied.

I grimaced. What, did he have super hearing too?

I opened the door an inch and peered out. Sasuke's back was to me. His black shirt fit snugly against his sculptured body. His shoulders were broad and firm. My eyes ran down his back and paused at his ass. I felt my cheeks warm.

Then he slowly turned around, his usual smirk on his face.

"If you're done checking me out, maybe you can return the favour."

"I was not," I replied indignantly, but opened the door wider.

I felt my cheeks burn as his eyes traveled up and down the length of my body. He nodded approvingly. "Glad to know you have a body beneath all those layers."

"Of course I have a body."

He smiled, "A body with a shape, and not just lumpy layers of clothing."

"I don't look lumpy…" I protested.

"Why do you even wear so many layers? Are you cold?"

I shrugged. "I don't like being cold."

"Suggestion. Don't wear so many layers. Just wear one very warm layer."

I ignored his suggestion. "Well? Have you ogled me enough?"

Now he laughed, low and warm. "Is ogle a word you picked up from reading?"

I pursed my lips and watched him rub a hand across his mouth.

"The jeans look good on you. The colour suits your skin tone, gives you more colour. Try on the dress."

I glanced at the dress hanging on the hook. I knew with one look that it would be short. "Ha! No thanks. These jeans are tight enough and this top is a little revealing. I can tell that, that dress is going to be short, tight and low cut."

He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're kidding. Those jeans are just average skinny jeans. That top doesn't even expose any cleavage."

"Well, I've never worn anything like this! And I meant that my arms were exposed!" I crossed my arms over my chest. I knew he was a perv. Of course revealing would mean cleavage to a guy.

He sighed, "Try it on and we'll leave."

**Sasuke  
><strong>I watched Hinata retreat back behind the door to her changing room. She was a lot more innocent than I had thought, and a lot more difficult than I had imagined. It was something I admire though. She was innocent but not naïve.

She finally emerged from the change room and I felt my mouth dry up. She looked… beyond words. The dress hung off her body like a glove, accentuating her curves.

She looked down, obviously embarrassed.

"It's not just about what you wear, but how you wear it. Chin up, Hinata."

She lifted her chin slightly. "I feel… too exposed."

"You look great." I replied, aiming for a nonchalant tone, but my voice was a little weak for the effect to take place. What was she doing to me?

**Hinata  
><strong>I was surprised when Sasuke paid for the clothes, but my gratitude didn't last long when I was herded into a hairdressing saloon.

"No. Way." I stopped dead in my tracks. "I am _not_ letting you cut my hair."

He bent down so that his breath stirred my hair. "I'm not the one that will be cutting it."

"I don't care."

I froze as he gently brushed my hair aside with his fingertips. "You really have beautiful eyes, but you hide behind your hair."

I blushed. "Alright, don't hurt yourself trying to sweet talk me into it. I'll consent to a trim."

He smiled as I surrendered.

I watched as my hair floated around me, getting shorter and shorter. I prayed that it would stop.

After the snipping stopped I remained still, my eyes squeezed shut for fear that I was bald.

I heard Sasuke sigh. "It's not that short. It's layered. You still have the length at the back, and it frames those eyes of yours."

I peeked out from under my lashes and froze. There was a girl looking at me, hesitantly and then surprise filtered across her features. Features that were familiar but now defined. Her eyes – my eyes – looked larger and mysterious. My face didn't look drawn down but open and… different.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, smug.

I grinned, "Could be worse."

He grinned back at me and touched my fringe. "A lot worse."

**Sasuke  
><strong>After Hinata and I parted ways, I found myself at the park. Twilight washed the park with indigo and lilac – like her hair and eyes. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts of Hinata away. I had never experienced anything like this before. I wasn't here to start feeling. I was here to help Hinata. She was merely an assignment.

I glanced down at my hands. An image flashed through my mind: Blood on my hands, seeping into my skin, staining it red.


	4. Finally Noticed

Author's Notes:  
>I'm back with a new chapter! =)<p>

Hope I didn't scar anyone with the last line of last chapter.. Have any ideas about it? =P

A bit of warning, the beginning of this chapter has a bit detail to it.. still within the T rating.

*Drum roll and curtains open*

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I lay on my bed, wearing only a pair of black shorts, and stared at the ceiling, with my arms behind my head. My first official day with Hinata played through my mind like a silent black and white film.

There was so much more to Hinata than what I had assumed. Before I had approached Hinata, or even made myself known to her outside the bookstore, I had silently watched her during my seven-day grace period.

A quiet thump outside my door had me on my feet in an instant. I lived in this house alone. I pulled my door open and frowned. Nothing. My eyes drifted down the hall to the front door. Pale light filtered through the frosted window set beside the door. A shadow moved across it.

I tilted my head, listening. The sound of knuckles on wood had me moving to open the front door. In the pale moonlight stood a mythical being. Her lilac nightgown glowed softly in the light, and her eyes were the colour of moon dust.

"Hinata?" I forced myself to speak although I was lost at words. "What are you doing here? How did you know I lived here?"

She smiled shyly. "I followed you."

"Is something wrong?" I felt a little intimidated in my shorts, although I knew my body was in good shape.

She shook her head slowly. "No. I just wanted to see you…"

I swallowed hard. Then before I knew what was happening, the shy and timid Hinata, was in my arms, and I was kissing her. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered if I had grabbed her or if she had pushed herself into my arms. But it was her fault – appearing on my doorstep looking so vulnerable and achingly beautiful.

A fire simmered deep in the pit of my stomach; a fire of longing and desire. Her skin was silky beneath my fingertips and her lips soft and bitable. I shut the front door and dragged her into my room, never stopping the kiss. I felt like a hungry man, just taking and being overwhelmed by the emotions and sensations. What was this feeling? The roar of blood in my head, and the pounding of my heart against my chest – what was it? And the feeling of Hinata's body pressing against me…

We fell onto my bed and I the bed gave way. The sensation of falling shocked me awake. My dream left me cold. Leaving a gnawing pit of emptiness behind.

I sat up, head in my hands. What was I doing? What was I thinking? Did I just have a dream? Shaking the thoughts from my head, I realized it was morning. It was Day Two. Kicking off my blanket I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Although I was still clothed and the water was cool, I stood beneath the spray. I closed my eyes and prayed for the water to wash away everything that I was – to wash away my dream and my feelings.

**Hinata  
><strong>I smoothed out my new dress with my hands, watching my reflection in the mirror. I hated to admit it, but the dress that Sasuke picked and my new hairstyle really made me look like a different person. The dress was a pale peach colour with a design of flowers on the hem that looked as if they had been painted in indigo and cream watercolours. I still felt a little uncomfortable showing off my arms and legs so I decided to wear a cream cardigan as well.

The sun was warm and a light breeze gently tousled my hair. It made me feel more confident and sure of myself. Sasuke had gone through the trouble of helping to enhance my physical appearance, and I decided that I had to make an effort to talk to Naruto. Lucky for me, I knew Naruto would be practicing in the park during this time.

The sound of a basketball bouncing on the court sent my heart into a thundering pace. The sight of Naruto's golden hair made my palms sweat. Then seeing him shirtless, with beads of sweat running down his toned body, my mouth went dry. I couldn't even talk to Naruto at school. How could I even start a conversation with him when he was half naked!

His smile made my knees weak and then he was dribbling his ball towards me. I looked around, bewildered, wondering if Sakura was behind me.

"Are you new in this neighbourhood?" he asked, wiping his forehead with an orange sweatband on his wrist.

I couldn't speak.

His smile faltered, "It's just that I haven't seen you around. I'm Naruto by the way." He stuck out his hand. I shook his hand and felt myself blush. I was touching Naruto!

"Hinata," I finally replied, proud that I didn't stutter.

"Nice to meet you," he replied with a friendly smile. Then it became mischievous. "Do you play ball?" he spun the ball on his index finger before letting it rest in his palm, spinning like a ball of chakra.

I laughed, "I do, but I can't play in a dress." I silently cursed the dress.

He nodded to his bag that lay on the bench. "I have a spare change of clothes in my bag if you're up for a game." His grin widened. "I promise to go easy on you. We can even play a half court."

I'm not sure where my confidence came from but I found myself agreeing and changing into his clothes in the bathroom.

His clothes smelled like sunshine and ramen. Did changing my clothes and hairstyle make me so different? I was a little crestfallen that Naruto didn't recognize me and didn't know that I existed before today. I shook my head. It was okay. What mattered now was that we were friends.

Naruto grinned at me as I approached the court. His shorts hung past my knees and his shirt was too big, the sleeves brushing my elbows.

"Nice," he commented, then passed the ball to me. "Ladies first."

I smiled and bounced the ball to him to 'check'. "Half court, right?" I asked as I slowly dribbled the ball towards him. He nodded, relaxed.

I paused at the 3-point line. He raised an eyebrow and then both as I took the shot. The ball sailed through the air and neatly fell through the hoop.

"Wow," he approved. "Guess I don't need to take you lightly."

I retrieved the ball, "Winner's ball?" I asked with a grin, so huge it probably took up half my face.

"Sure. It'll be my ball next." He responded, bouncing the ball back to me.

This time, instead of Naruto hanging back, he was on the defense. I ducked past him and he spun to mirror my move. He loomed over me and I laughed and took a shot, the ball hit the rim and Naruto snatched the ball with one outstretched hand. He laughed as he took the ball to the baseline.

I surprised myself as I became a little aggressive. My arms outstretched, dancing on my toes as he weaved around me. I spun and tried to block his shot, but lost my balance. His arms came around me, and the ball dropped to the ground.

"Are you okay?" he breathed. He was so close that I could smell him and feel the heat radiating off his skin. I was aware of his bare chest and arms.

I felt my blush travel from my neck to my face up to my ears. "Sorry," I mumbled, pulling myself out of his embrace.

He rubbed the back of his head, "No problem. I didn't get any sweat on you, did I?"

I shook my head, embarrassed. Naruto was such a nice a caring guy.

The sound of his stomach growling caused us both to burst into laughter. "How bout we grab something to eat? Since you won that game, it'll be my treat."

"That's not really fair…" I protested.

"You can treat me next time if you really want."

I smiled, "Alright."

**Sasuke  
><strong>I had thought that a walk would clear my mind. But as soon as I approached the park, I had saw Hinata. Feeling guilty over my dream, I hid behind a tree and watched her. She looked lovely in her new dress. The dress I had bought for her. My stomach dropped when I saw her with Naruto. I should have been glad that he approached her. But I felt agitated. Especially when I heard him asking if she was new. My agitation evolved into something like jealousy when I saw Hinata wearing his clothes, and then panic when they embraced.

I punched the tree. What was wrong with me? Taking one last glance of Hinata's flushed face, I turned my back and retreated.

* * *

><p>Sooooo.. what did you all think of the chapter? Too much mush? Unrealistic? Are you torn between Naruto and Sasuke?<p> 


	5. Alone With You

Author's Notes:  
>Hyeee! =) Thanks so much for the reviews! It was great knowing that I wasn't too OC and that you enjoyed reading it =)<p>

Was it weird for Hinata to be able to play basketball? I was going to make her learn it later on from Sasuke to impress Naruto.. but then somehow she could play. Hahaha.

I hope you don't hate Naruto.. I didn't mean for that to happen. Well, hopefully he becomes more likeable later on.

Anywho... on with the chapter! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>  
>I all but floated home on a cloud. Lost in my thoughts of eating with Naruto, alone – like a date, I didn't see the dark figure, until it tugged the back of cardigan, almost choking me.<p>

"Wh-what the!" I coughed and turned to glare at the person that had pulled me. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're so oblivious."

I didn't reply. Something looked _off_ about him. "Did something happen?" I asked cautiously. He looked more dangerous than usual.

"No," he replied coolly.

I shivered. He sounded so… emotionless. We stood there awkwardly until he turned and began to walk away. I don't know why I followed, but I did.

I followed him down the road and then he paused. I realized that we were standing outside my house.

"How did you know where I lived?"

He didn't reply but continued to walk. I should have gone inside. It was probably Sasuke's way of walking me home. As we walked we came to a T-junction. I cast a glance to the street on the right. Naruto's house was down that road.

Sasuke turned left.

Where was he going? I wondered. I frowned as he stopped at a house at the end of the street. The surname _Uchiha_ was engraved into a silver plaque that was set into the brick pillar that supported a small iron gate.

"Is this your home? I didn't know anyone lived here."

He pushed the gate open. "I live alone."

That sentence should have warned me. I was a good girl. I didn't go out with boys alone… well that was until today, but I definitely didn't go into a house with a boy alone.

The gate swung shut behind him, and I stood on the outside, wavering between my choices. I watched his open the front door and step inside. It was dark inside his house. I could only see the gleam of his eyes and the pale form of his skin. He looked so vulnerable, pleading with me.

Praying I wouldn't regret my decision, I opened the gate and followed him into the house.

**Sasuke**  
>This wasn't good. Hinata and I were sitting in my living room. Inside me were so many different conflicting emotions. I never felt flustered before, especially about a girl in a romantic sense. I cringed. It was difficult keeping my mind straight, especially when I could see so much skin. I noticed that she had tied her hair up during her basketball game with Naruto and that it still remained tied up. Her neck was slender. My eyes trailed down the curved of her neck, over the gentle slope of her clavicle and skimmed the neckline of her cardigan.<p>

Why was she such a temptation? I tried to remember the girl I thought she was – timid and fearful, isolated and shy… a stalker in love with Naruto.

"What's wrong?" her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing's wrong," I replied, forcing a smile and hoping it looked like one.

Her lips twitched into a smile, "You sound like a girl when you say that."

I turned my head to the side, "Hn."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her fidget with her fingers. "I didn't get to thank you yesterday, for helping me to improve my appearance."

I slowly turned to face her, keeping my face neutral.

"I guess you were right about how spending time with you would make Naruto notice me."

I nodded curtly. I was still feeling a little annoyed at Naruto.

Hinata, looked down, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "We played basketball together." And you wore his clothes. I wanted to add, but kept my mouth shut.

"Why do you like him?" I finally asked.

Her head shot up, revealing her eyes wide with surprise. "It's kind of embarrassing…"

"Tell me," I urged gently.

She bit her lip and looked down. "When I was in middle school I got sick. I was coming down with the flu and was feeling dizzy and had trouble keeping my eyes opened. I had a test that day so I didn't want to miss it. I was really out of it. All I remembered was that the person who helped me was wearing a crystal necklace. I must have fainted after that because I found myself in the nurse's office. The nurse said that one of the male students had brought me in.

Later that day, I saw the crystal necklace on a guy playing basketball. Naruto was the one who had brought me to the nurse's office."

**Hinata  
><strong>I felt so embarrassed telling him that I liked Naruto because of something like that. I saw Sasuke clench his fists. He probably thought my reason was stupid.

"Would you have liked him even if he wasn't the one that brought you to the nurse's office?" he asked.

I blinked in surprise. "Well, because of that incident I started paying more attention to him and realized that he was a really friendly guy."

Sasuke gave a short laugh. "Friendly but stupid. Is he still dead last in exams?"

I frowned, "He's not stupid."

I followed Sasuke's glanced to the window. The sun was starting to set. Suddenly a thought came to mind. How did Sasuke know about Naruto coming last in exams? Did he know Naruto?

**Sasuke**  
>Did I give too much away? It didn't seem like she had caught on to what I had said. It was really dumb of me to slip up, but what Hinata had said about how she had fallen for Naruto really shook me up. Perhaps it was fate and for that, I was assigned Hinata.<p>

I stood up. "I'll walk you back home."

Hinata was quiet as we walked back. I wondered if I had made her feel awkward by explaining her feelings for Naruto to me.

"I'm sorry if I forced you to tell me…"

She looked up, the sun striking flames in her dark hair. "Oh, no, it's okay. No one has ever asked me before though so I was just a little embarrassed."

"You don't have many friends?" I winced. It sounded like a statement.

She smiled, "Not many. I've been too shy to approach people, and sometimes I don't know what to say or how to start a conversation." She sighed, "It's really frustrating."

"I think you do just fine."

Hinata blinked in her cute and clueless way. Then she laughed, "But you approached me and gave me some corny line about redeeming you. That was a pick up line to be friends right?"

If only it was, I thought. "I'll help you make friends. Get you out of your shell and build some confidence in you so that you can talk to girls."

Her smile was so bright. It almost hurt to look.

* * *

><p>..ooh, I really want to start giving you all more clues and insight into Sasuke's background.. but it's not time yet XD<p>

Any ideas about what it might be? =P I hope when you figure it out you don't feel disappointed or put off.


	6. Another Day

Yay - This story has been revived! I'm very, very sorry for not updating in a few months ..I was a bit lost and unsure of where to take this story.. but I got inspiration so hopefully I'll be able to update more often =)

Thanks to: asaltandbatteryuncharged, REiNa HExE, 12346, Cloud Envy Shikamaru, kenpachi.M, C4rocaro, zaiin17 and Nas 104.. and everyone else who has followed, reviewd and favourited this story - it's the reason why I can keep writing =)

**Recap:  
><strong>Sasuke will be spending 100 days with Hinata in order to redeem himself. He promised her that if she spent 100 days with him, her unrequited love, Naruto-kun, would notice her.. and he did. The only problem is, Sasuke is starting to feel things that he doesn't know what to do with.  
>Now for the next stage of his promise - help Hinata make friends.<p>

* * *

><p>DAY THREE<p>

**Sasuke**

The moment I stepped into Konoha High, I knew I would hate it. As I walked to the office, I saw from my peripheral vision, girl's heads turning to watch me. I heard the hushed whispers and giggles, and wanted to puke. I wish that I could just be a shadow and not draw attention. The only reason I came to Konoha High was to find Hinata an appropriate friend. I mentally crossed off any girl that showed any fan girl interest in me.

I felt smug as I walked out of the office with my transfer papers. I had managed to be assigned to Hinata's class 2-7. Konoha High would be a pleasant place, if it were void of people. There was a vibrant green lawn and tall trees, thick with dark green leaves – they would make an excellent hiding spot – running alongside the lawn and buildings. I turned into the building where 2-7 was located. It was a typical school building – cream coloured walls and pine floorboards.

I winced as I approached class 2-7. It sounded like a rowdy class. After cracking my neck I quietly slipped into the classroom. I scanned the room for potential friends for Hinata. I could see a girl with pink hair chatting animatedly with a blonde hair girl. I saw Hinata cleaning the blackboard. She looked cute, standing on her toes. I caught a glimpse of skin as she raised her arms. A ball thrown across the room hit the board near her hand. With a quiet squeak, I saw her drop the duster. A cloud of chalk dust dissipated into the air. I moved to help her and paused as a girl with brown hair swept up into twin buns bent down to retrieve the duster and ball.

"Lee, don't throw balls in the classroom! You almost hit someone." she pegged the ball at a boy with a bowl cut hairstyle and thick eyebrows. It smacked him in the chest.

"I'm extremely sorry!" he shouted and bowed in apology.

I rolled my eyes. He was so loud.

I watched with interest as the girl handed Hinata the duster. Hinata whispered her thanks with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Woah, _who_ is that?" I heard the whisper.

"Yummy," agreed another voice.

I didn't bother to glance behind me to see who it was. Those girls whispering behind me were definitely off my list of 'Friends for Hinata'.

But the brown hair girl was a potential candidate.

"Are you being punished or on duty?"

"Sasuke!" Hinata blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you mean here on this earth or here in this classroom?"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

I opened my mouth to reply when the bell drowned out all sound. Hinata put the duster down and eyed me suspiciously.

"It's Home Room time."

I nodded and leant against the front desk. She turned and took a seat in the second row by the window. I would have pegged her for a front row middle desk girl. The students slowly got into position and I realized that she was the only one with a spare seat beside her.

I glanced at the clock and the blackboard duster. I felt the desire to peg the duster at the late homeroom teacher.

Finally, he showed up.

"Morning class, sorry I'm late, there was an old woman…"

"You're always late, Kaka Sensei!" called the pink haired girl. She glanced at me and her green eyes twinkled – she was trying too hard.

"I bet you over slept because you were reading porn." Added the blonde girl beside the pink girl.

He waved their comments away with a book, which looked suspiciously like an erotic novel.

"Alright, enough chatter. We have a new student." He pointed at me with the book. "Introduce yourself."

I hated introducing myself. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." I paused, wondering if I should sound friendlier. There was no way in Hades was I saying a cliched line like: 'I look forward to getting to know you.' So I picked up my bag and dumped myself into the spare seat beside Hinata. She sat up straighter, her eyes bright and intelligent.

"Are you _really_ a new student?"

"Yep. Here to learn."

She laughed and stuck out her hand. "Okay, I'll play along. Nice to meet you. Let's be friends."

I shook her hand back. "You should use that line on that panda girl."

"_Panda girl?"_

I nodded in the girl's direction. "The one that picked up the duster for you."

"Oh, Ten Ten. I think she prefers to hang out with the guys."

"Maybe. The majority of the girls here are airheaded and fake."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't say that!" she whispered in horror.

I shrugged. "I'm not here to flatter anyone."

At that moment the bell rang. My table suddenly got crowded. I looked up to see Barbie and Pinkie. They opened their mouths, ready to destroy my hearing.

"Not interested." I said firmly. Their cheeks flushed and they stuttered something incomprehensible.

After I shot down Pinkie and Barbie, all the other would be 'fan-girls' appeared to be taking a second thought to their approach.

Hinata gaped like a fish out of water. I looked at her from under my fringe. "I'm only here for you, Hinata."

Pink crept into her cheeks and she looked down shyly.

**Hinata**

I didn't know what to say to Sasuke and his sudden confession. He was so serious.

Sakura's voice filled the room. "Naruto! What are you doing here?"

I looked up and saw him enter the classroom.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Home room finished early so I thought I'd come say hi." He glanced around and our eyes met. He flashed a friendly smile. "Oh, hey, it's the bball girl!" he weaved through the desks until he stood at my desk.

"Did you transfer to Konoha High?"

My smile wavered. I saw Sakura and Ino exchange glances.

"Yes I did." Sasuke replied.

I turned to look at Sasuke, who was staring at Naruto with a strange intensity.

Naruto blinked. "Uh, sorry, but I wasn't talking to you." He shuffled uncomfortably.

Sasuke leant forward, fists tucked under his chin. "Who were you talking to?"

"Her." Naruto looked at me.

"Does 'her' have a name?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto looked flustered. "Ye-Yeh of course she does."

Sasuke waited expectantly.

My stomach dropped. Naruto had forgotten my name. He had already forgotten me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Phew.. that was a long chap for me. Haha. Fingers crossed for the next chapter which will hopefully add some drama and a little insight into Sasuke's life =)


	7. With You

Hello0o0o! This story has been revived! *happy dance* ^_^

Thanks to: soulreaperforlife, amp07, XxlilAnimeFan-GirlxX, The Impossible Dreamer, ByakuganHyuuga360, Pinky Bulma, TheDanishFox, McKazekage, , jassie, FlippinPancakes, Megane-usa-chan, Christey, supremekikay24, sasuhinalove2327 and icedragonpeach!

~Without your reviews, favourites and follows.. I would still be wandering aimlessly

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Recap: Sasuke and Hinata have just settled into their new classroom, when Naruto pops by... He has forgotten Hinata's name and mistakes her for a new student!

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Naruto had no clue. I wanted to smack the idiot across the back of his head. Instead I grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out of the classroom after me.

"Sasuke!" gasped Hinata.

I glanced back at her and saw that she was half trotting to keep up with me. I slowed, and released her hand reluctantly. Her hand was so small and warm. We walked into the school courtyard. I paused when we stood under a giant maple tree. I leant against the rough bark and tilted my head up to focus on the sky. It looked like rain.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

I frowned and glanced at her. Hinata was watching the sky, twisting her fingers shyly.

"Why are you thanking me?" my voice sounded gruff. I cleared my throat.

A small smile touched her lips. "Because, you were thinking of me." She paused. "I didn't know what to do. I felt hurt." She clasped her hands together.

I nodded. "That's what happens when you like someone."

"Have you liked anyone before?"

The clouds were darker in the horizon, a touch of purple.

"No." I watched the sky darken. "But I know what it feels like to be forgotten."

I saw her head turn to look at me. I looked at her. "Are you okay to go back?"

She smiled at me and it touched me. I felt so raw and exposed, but there was comfort in speaking with Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

It felt so strange walking back to class with someone. I didn't know what to make of it. It felt like Sasuke and I were friends. When we arrived at our classroom, I took a deep breath, wonder how I could hide from everyone's eyes. Sasuke took my elbow and pulled me back, then slid the door open. I heard the murmuring and my cheeks warmed.

Sasuke glanced back at me, his eyes reassuring. "Thanks for showing me around."

I followed Sasuke back to our seats, feeling a little bit puzzled.

The bell for next period rang, and I found myself being pulled along by Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"The next time you brats are late, I'll personally skin you and turn you into a puppet," growled Sasori sensei. The carving tool he held in his right hand glinted dangerously.<p>

"True art lasts forever, therefore it requires the same amount of time and effort. Your art project this term will be a portrait. You will capture your partner's image and thus preserve them at that moment in time." He gestured at the supplies laid out. "You will decide on the size of the frame and what materials to use depending on your interpretation and perception of that person. You will have until the second last week of school to finish your artworks. It will be worth 65% of your grade."

As soon as Sasori sensei settled behind his desk, and resumed his caring, the class erupted into chaos. Every student was scrambling to get a partner. I wondered what I should do.

"What's your hobby?"

"What?" I turned and saw Sasuke slide into the seat across from me. He pointed at Sasori sensei with a pencil. "I don't want him to stick that carving blade in me."

I bit my lip to hide my smile. "That would be painful." I agreed. "Are you going to be my partner?"

He tilted his head, considering my question. "Yes, since you asked so nicely."

I laughed and shook my head. "Why do you want to know my hobby?"

He skillfully flipped the pencil across his knuckles. "I believe in getting to know my subject matter."

"Are you okay with me being your 'subject matter'?"

The pencil stopped its dance across his knuckles. He looked at me, eyes narrowed and slightly angry. "If I wasn't, why would I approach you?"

I ducked my head, and yelped when something kicked my leg. "Did you just kick me?" I asked in disbelief. I had never been kicked before, on purpose.

He smirked. "Want me to kick you again?"

"No," I tucked my legs beneath my chair, just incase.

"I will if you don't answer me. Your hobby."

I shifted in my seat. "I like pressing flowers. What about you?"

"I don't have any," he replied and opened his art book.

"What do you mean, you don't have any hobbies? What do you do in your free time?"

He shrugged. "What's your favourite colour?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me yours first."

Sasuke looked up and his dark hair fell into his eyes. "Crimson." They locked on me for a moment longer and I realized that I had held my breath. "Th-that's pretty specific for a guy. Most guys don't even know that's a colour."

"Hn. That's pretty sexist of you to say, don't you think?"

I opened my art book and started to jot down his responses. "Maybe, but it's the truth. Plus, I said _most_ – not all."

"True."

Rain splattered the windows, and the whole class turned to look outside. I watched a drop of rain trace a path down the glass. Another drop mingled with it and they disappeared off the window. Gone.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice was low.

I blinked and looked at him. He was the only one watching me.

"You look sad," he replied.

I forced a smile. "Did I? I was just thinking that I forgot to bring my umbrella with me."

It didn't look as if Sasuke bought my excuse, but he didn't press me for info. "Well, then it's a good thing I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>Hehehe.. that was fun to write.. I liked writing that interaction between Sasuke and Hinata.. let me know if you think it's too OOC for them.<p> 


End file.
